


The One Where there is actually a Memo

by dontkeepmehere



Series: it smacks of jealousy [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Silly, jealous!Bond, possessive!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepmehere/pseuds/dontkeepmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James walks in to find another new recruit flirting with Q, his Q, he decides that serious action needs to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where there is actually a Memo

**Author's Note:**

> I used a post by askqand007 as a prompt. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anonymous asked: When has anyone tried to flirt with Q, 007?
> 
> 007: Yes, usually the new recruits who haven’t got the memo that Q is mine…they quickly realise that flirting with him is a bad idea.

Q branch was unusually busy that morning. A training mission was deploying at lunchtime and so Q’s quiet haven had been flooded with twenty fresh, wet behind the ears recruits getting decked out with equipment before their first ever deployment. The noise was unbearable to Q who had long ago given up his attempts to concentrate on his logarithms and was now regarding the recruits and their exasperated handlers carefully from his desk. 

“Q?” Hollie questioned. “Can you take this one off me? Please? He’s unbearable.” 

“I am sure you can handle it,” Q sighed taking the dossier. Hollie was a very pleasant girl. She had recently graduated from St. Ted’s, the same college Q had attended when he was at Oxford, and been recruited to Q branch right off the bat. She was mathematically minded and only handled gadgets, guns and other people under duress. Q had been mentoring Hollie for a year now and he had quite a soft spot for her so when she smiled up at him and requested that he handle her new recruit for him he found himself sighing and telling her to send the boy over to his desk. 

Q flicked open the dossier started reading. Q had already finished the basic information already and so was decidedly unsurprised when the twenty-six year old man sidled up to his desk and smirked at him.

“Hollie said you wanted to see me?” The boy asked with false innocence.

“Hollie also said you were unbearable, so I’ve taken over your case,” Q said as he met the boys flirtatious smile with a microscopic smile of his own. “William Price? I’m your new quartermaster.”

“Nice to meet you, Q,” The boy murmured. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Your work really is remarkable.” 

Q suspected the boy, who was actually two years his senior, may be trying to flirt with him. It was clear that he thought quite well of himself from his carefully  groomed appearance and smug smile. That light compliment, whilst deserved, was clearly an attempt to ingratiate himself with Q. 

“Well you won’t be benefiting from any of my personal experience today. Standard issue radio, gun and monitor. Radio will be linked to your handler and the rest of your team. The gun has no additions to it whatsoever. It’s just a gun. The monitor will measure your responses in the field and will be absolutely no use to you but fascinating to your superiors.”

Q was studiously avoiding eye contact and ignoring William’s charming smiles. If Q had be unattached he might have been more interested in the way the boy leant suggestively against the desk or the way in which his hands ran through his soft blonde hair. 

Q focussed on short blonde hair, those blue, blue eyes, the patterns of scars that Q had traced so many time he knew them better than anything else.

“Q?” William asked his hot hand settling on top of Q’s cold hand that was resting against the tabletop. “Q? Are you okay, you’re kind of spacing out.”

“He’s fine.” Q immediately span round to face the man that had spoken. He pulled his hand away and as his eyes met those blue, blue eyes. 

Q pulled himself together. 007 was dangerous when he was angry. He need to get Price out of there before he got killed. Or maimed. Or at least wounded. 

“Yes I am fine. However, Bond I can, and prefer to, speak for myself. William take this note to stores and get yourself kitted out. Return everything in one piece, one functional piece. Go.”

The boy left. He seemed to have gathered from the way in which James Bond was glaring at him that staying would be incredibly dangerous, and attempting to flirt with Q again would be fatal. 

* * *

Later that day, when Q’s curled up against Bond’s side, they revisit the the incident. It’s not the first time someone’s tried to flirt with Q. Normally Bond wouldn’t be annoyed but this would be the third time since the start of the month and it annoyed James to know that Q could choose anyone else.

Particularly when that anyone else was budding new recruit with unmarred good looks and an age difference of 2 years and not an entire decade. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about y’know,” Q whispers as he traces a scar across James’ sternum. “I staying with you.”

“I just don’t like it.”

“Why not?” Q's fingers find Moneypenny's scar on James chest. 

“You’re mine,” Bond says. He says it so tenderly that Q feels lost. Sometimes it feels terrible to know that someone cares so deeply about you. There’s a terrible weight in knowing you matter to someone.

“They don’t know that James,” Q replies moving to press a kiss to his lips. “What do you want me to do? Put out a memo?”

“That might be a good idea,” Bond replies as he kisses Q  back with more passion.

* * *

True to his word Q puts out a memo next morning. It makes Bond feel a little better, but he still thinks attacking the kid would have been the best solution

**To:** All MI6 Employees

**From:** Q, Head-Quatermaster, Head of Q Branch

**Date:** 02/12/12

**Subject:** 00Q

For those that are not currently aware James Bond and myself are in a relationship. Please do not attempt to flirt with either of us. It will not be pleasant. 

And yes we’ve heard the nickname 00Q, we approve. The sweepstakes? Not so much. 


End file.
